


What Else Was New?

by foxy_abb98



Series: The Series of Unfortunate Dates [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/pseuds/foxy_abb98
Summary: Thisthing- attraction, feelings, lust - had been brewing between the two of them since the first day they had met in the McGarrett family's garage, the barrel of each other's gun trained expertly on their target.





	What Else Was New?

This _thing_ \- attraction, feelings, lust - had been brewing between the two of them since the first day they had met in the McGarrett family's garage, the barrel of each other's gun trained expertly on their target. Since then, a beautiful friendship between the two had blossomed, almost like the bud of a flower does over the Summer months. But the friendship between Steve and Danny hadn't grown just over a few mere months, it had steadily progressed over the last 8 years. Each second of the last 2,925 days had contributed to where the two were at now. Finally on their first date.

Steve's plan had been simple but hopefully effective. He had cooked Danny's favourite meal from back home - the Williams' famous lasagna - along with a side helping of homemade garlic bread. It hadn't taken long for the two grown men to scoff it, washing it down with their glasses of the fine red wine Danny had brought along. They had even managed to find enough space for the rich chocolate cake Steve had purchased from Liliha's bakery. It was all following Steve's simple plan until it wasn't no more.

The two men had finished tidying the kitchen having washed and dried the dishes in a comfortable silence like they did most weekends when the Williams' kids came round to wreck Uncle Steve's house. Danny had grabbed the opened bottle of wine and their two glasses taking them into the living room and Steve trailed after, a new bottle in hand along with a corkscrew. Flirty banter was being thrown back and forth between them as they searched for a film to watch before _finally_ deciding on Die Hard.

The night was going perfectly, Steve was collapsed into the couch cushions, Danny falling into Steve's chest, glass of wine in hand. It was going perfectly until Steve decided he could no longer resist kissing the delicious looking lips that had been teasing him all night long. With a plan in mind and excitement brewing in his belly over what the rest of the night could bring, Steve leant in, _in, in_.

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny jumped up. His once crisp, white shirt now had a large, red stain blooming over the chest.

“Oh shit...Danny,” Steve followed Danny’s lead rising from the couch before rushing to the kitchen and grabbing the first hand towel he could see. Traipsing back to the living room, he passed the towel over before dropping his head into his hands. “Danny, fuck. I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to spill my wine over you. I was trying to..." Steve trailed off.

Danny released a laugh, managing to find the funny side of the situation and finding awkward Steve quite adorable. “Kiss me? Don’t worry, Babe. I know you didn’t mean it,” he chuckled. Wiping heart-heartedly at his now ruined shirt, he gave up and opted to pick up his half full glass and Steve’s now empty glass from the coffee table before taking them into the kitchen, “but I do think that’s my queue to leave.”

Steve’s head shot up. “What? No, Danny, please! It was an accident, I swear, " Steve pleaded. His felt his heart and the excitement that had bubbled in his veins not even two minutes earlier begin to sink. The realisation that his chance to show Danny they could be more than friends had been ruined all over spilt wine made him frustrated. How could have been so clumsy?

Danny returned from the kitchen, a smirk gracing his face. "Steve, Babe, I know you didn't mean it. But my shirt _is_ ruined and to be honest, I think it is probably best I go before I'm over the limit to drive," he laughed out, his own heart contradicting his words as he felt it clench at the thought that this night would no longer end the way he thought it would.

Danny walked to the front door before sliding his shoes on. Going for the door handle, he changed his mind and turned back to face his date, grabbing the man's cheeks and pulling him down. "Steve, please don't feel bad. Tonight's been great, I appreciate your efforts for my Ma's lasagna, it was a lovely surprise," Danny whispered out, his heart pounding before he decided to just go for it. Pulling Steve closer, he gave the man a kiss. Slow, passionate, full of fireworks.

"Fuck, Danny. Can I really not convince you to stay?" Steve whined, feeling overjoyed at the fact he finally, _finally_ got to kiss his best friend.

"No, Babe. I better go but I'll see you Monday, yeah? Bright and early, bring me a pumpkin spice latte and I'll let you decide how I can pay you back," Danny whispered out, the teasing smirk on his face proving to Steve that only dirty thoughts were going through Danny's mind at the moment.

Before Steve could reply, Danny was out of the door and into the Camaro. Steve watched as the red tail lights faded into the dark night then dropped his head onto the doorframe, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. Only they could end their first date with one looking like they'd gotten shot. What else was new?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> So firstly, I would just like to apologise for my absence, I was so shocked to come on here to see that the last time I updated my latest fic, 'When The Daylight Comes I'll Have To Go', was the 1st of August.
> 
> I seriously have been struggling with inspiration just recently and I'm so hoping that Season 9 will bring some ideas for me. Now I know this isn't an update to that fic, but it is a new fic regardless. I began this back in July, finished it yesterday, went to upload it and some how deleted it all :( I was really annoyed last night and so I've spent time today rewriting it, keeping some things the same, changing others.
> 
> I also recently just started a new job so I've been dedicating a lot of my time on that so I haven't been reading a great deal of other people's fics either, only at night.
> 
> Anywayyyy, I really hope you enjoy this oneshot, I was thinking of making it into a series of unfortunate dates but that really just depends on my schedule as to whether I get time to write them.
> 
> As always, any feedback is always appreciated and I'm so thankful for all your support, you're all amazing!!!
> 
> Thank you! Xx


End file.
